Herobrine (Gameknight999)
Herobrine is the main antagonist of the Minecraft unofficial graphical novel series Gameknight999 by Mark Cheverton. He first appears in Confronting the Dragon as a supporting antagonist, then the main antagonist of The Mystery of Herobrine and Herobrine Reborn series, then a posthumous antagonist in the Herobrine's Revenge series, and the main antagonist once again in The Birth of Herobrine series. He is an artificially intelligent virus created by Entity303. Ironically enough, him entering the Minecraft software is what brought all the NPCs to life, and now Herobrine wants to exact revenge on them for foiling his plans. History ''Gameknight999'' series ''Confronting the Dragon'' Herobrine first appears in this book among the rest of the shadow-crafters, though he is not mentioned by name. He and his shadow-crafters gift Erebus and Malacoda's army with enhanced powers and abilities. Herobrine himself gives Erebus even more power so that he can overthrow Malacoda. After Gameknight999 and his allies defeat Erebus and his army, Herobrine watches as Gameknight logs out of the game and vows revenge on him. ''The Mystery of Herobrine'' series ''Trouble in Zombie-Town'' In the first book, Herobrine is dissatisfied that his creations Erebus and Malacoda failed in the task he entrsuted to them. So Herobrine creates a new monster-king, Xa-Tul the zombie, to help him find and capture Gameknight999 so Herobrine can exit Minecraft with him through the Gateway of Light (Gameknight leaving the game through his father's digitizer into the physical world). After Gameknight rescues his sister Monet113 from Xa-Tul, Herobrine intercepts them in front of Crafter's village. Herobrine overpowers Gameknight in their fight, but Gameknight is saved when Shawny comes in to save him. Herobrine retreats, vowing revenge. ''The Jungle Temple Oracle'' In the second book, Herobrine joins forces with the spider-queen Shaikulud. The two of them plan on assaulting the jungle temple where the Oracle anti-virus lives and killing the Oracle. During the book's climax, Herobrine fights with Gameknight once again. During the battle, Herobrine is surprised to discover that Gameknight has a sister that is also a User-That-Is-Not-A-User. Herobrine devises a backup plan where he will use Monet113 if Gameknight doesn't comply with him. Luckily, Herobrine is driven off by Herder's wolves. ''Last Stand on the Ocean Shore'' In the third book, Herobrine is now in pursuit of Gameknight and his NPC army. He creates three new monster-kings to lead his army of monsters-Reaper the skeleton, Charybdis the blaze, and Feyd the enderman. The three new monsters, along with Xa-Tul, become Herobrine's Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Herobrine, the Four Horsemen, and their monster army gather at the beach village to destroy the NPCs and capture Gameknight and Monet. After Feyd captures Monet to bring to Herobrine, Gameknight comes in to battle Herobrine. Piecing together clues that he got from the Oracle, Gameknight kills Herobrine and has his XP absorbed into a pig, trapping Herobrine in a harmless pig body. The Herobrine pig is trapped inside a prison made of stone blocks. ''Herobrine Reborn'' series ''Saving Crafter'' In the first book, Herobrine is still trapped inside the pig's body. However, he is now sending waves of shadow across Minecraft to infect Gameknight's best friend Crafter. Gameknight999 and his father, Monkeypants271, enter the game to stop Herobrine. While Gameknight, Monkeypants, and their NPC friends are taking Crafter to see a witch, they barely manage to evade Herobrine's shadow waves. The witch, Morgana, advises Gameknight to retrieve Herobrine, take him to the End, and throw him over the edge and into the Void; that way, he will be killed without having his XP infecting anyone else. Gameknight and his friends return to the beach village, get Herobrine out of his prison, and restrain him as they go to the End. After killing the Enderdragon, Gameknight takes Herobrine to the edge of the island to push him off. Herobrine tries to make Gameknight and Crafter fall, too, but he fails to do so. ''Destruction of the Overworld'' In the second book, Herobrine's virus manages to spread out and infect the egg left by the Enderdragon when it was killed. Herobrine now possesses the body of the Enderdragon. He returns to the Overworld and starts destroying village after village, searching for Gameknight999. Gameknight and Crafter go to a council of crafters and come to an agreement; they must stop Herobrine on the server they are on, but if they fail, then the server will be cut off from the rest of the server plane, killing everyone who is on the server-including Herobrine. During a battle at a desert village, Gameknight tries to grief Herobrine with TNT traps, but is surprised to see that Herobrine's monster army is much bigger than he thought. He also discovers that Herobrine has the ability to turn things into End Stone. Herobrine and his monster army assaults Crafter's village once more. Herobrine's transformation wave ends up turning Stitcher into an End Stone statue, to the anger of Gameknight and Hunter. Gameknight kills the Herobrine dragon and traps the XP in an Ender Chest. Gameknight locks the Ender Chest in a storage room in his castle. ''Gameknight999 Vs. Herobrine'' In the third book, Herobrine's XP is causing a song that is infecting all the nearby NPCs, hampering their ability to work together on building the castle. Gameknight decides to take the Ender Chest full of Herobrine's XP and bury it in the Abyss, a chasm created during The Great Zombie Invasion. However, on the way there, Herobrine is able to possess Herder and force him to take the Ender Chest to the Nether. In the Nether, Herobrine takes full control of Herder's body and dumps the rest of his XP into the Great Lava Ocean. Gameknight and his friends show up and battle Herobrine and his monsters. Gameknight and Monkeypants devise a plan to stop Herobrine; Monkeypants leaves the game and returns to the physical world, while Gameknight engages Herobrine and then tells his dad to log him out of the game. When Gameknight exits the game, Herobrine exits through the Gateway of Light as well. In the physical world, Monkeypants disconnects the digitizer from the internet, traps Herobrine in a hard drive, and destroys the hard drive. This results in Herobrine being deleted for good. ''Herobrine's Revenge'' series ''The Phantom Virus'' In the first book, Reaper and Shaivalak act on Herobrine's orders to use command blocks to exact damage on villages throughout the server as Herobrine's final revenge. When Gameknight sees that the command blocks also create notes that are signed with Herobrine's name, he suspects Herobrine might still be alive. However, by the end of the book, Gameknight pushes aside his suspicions and shuts down Herobrine's command blocks. ''Overworld in Flames'' In the second book, it is revealed that when Herobrine's XP was dumped into the Great Lava Ocean, it enchanted the lava so that when blazes were submerged in it, their fire powers were enhanced and made even worse. Fortunately, Gameknight and his friends defeat the blazes. ''System Overload'' In the third book, Xa-Tul is executing the third stage in Herobrine's plan of revenge-summon every zombie from every server onto the one server so that it will overload the server, causing the Minecraft system to reboot and all the NPCs and monsters to lose their "alive" status. Once again, Herobrine's plans are thwarted by Gameknight999 and company. ''The Birth of Herobrine'' series ''The Great Zombie Invasion'' In the first book, Gameknight accidentally travels back in time to when Herobrine was still alive. Herobrine creates the monster-kings Vo-Lok, Shaikulud, and Oxus to command his monster army. They wage war on the NPCs, only to have Gameknight, Smithy, and Fencer fight back. Towards the end, Herobrine's army loses a critical battle at Two-Sword Pass when Gameknight impersonates Smithy (who was killed during the battle) and leads the NPCs to victory, killing Vo-Lok in the process. ''Attack of the Shadow-Crafters'' In the second book, Herobrine creates Erebus to be the king of the Endermen. He also creates the Shadow-Crafters, evil NPCs with the ability to enhance the powers of monsters. Gameknight and the NPCs are joined by the Oracle, who creates light-crafters to counteract the shadow-crafters. Herobrine devises a plan to launch an attack on a bridge to destroy the NPCs once and for all, with the creepers playing in important role in the plan. Gameknight goes to Oxus, the creeper king, and convinces him to take his creeper family and abandon the war to live a peaceful life. Oxus heeds Gameknight's advice. As a result, Herobrine's monster army is bereft of creepers and loses the battle on the bridge. ''Herobrine's War'' In the third book, Herobrine creates Malacoda, the ghast king. Herobrine also enchants the clouds, so that any ghasts that fly through them will be turned into mindless killing machines. Herobrine and his army continue to wage war against the NPCs, until Gameknight ends up taking the battle into the Nether. Gameknight defeats Herobrine just before Notch, the creator of Minecraft, shows up and punishes all the monsters for starting the war in Minecraft. As a result, the war is ended. ''The Mystery of Entity303'' series In this series, it is revealed that Herobrine was created by Entity303. Trivia *He is based on the creepypasta Herobrine. *He hates trees. *He is afraid of wolves. *When Gameknight first sees the Elder Guardian, he thinks Herobrine created it; however, it is revealed that the Oracle created the Elder Guardian as a lesson to Gameknight that "sometimes the lesson is the journey, not the destination". Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Book Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Serial Killers Category:Mongers Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Posthumous Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Legacy Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Revived Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Genocidal Category:Liars Category:Self-Aware Category:Destroyers Category:Genderless Category:Torturer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil